The Megamix
The Megamix is the remix of some songs of High School Musical 2, this song is included in the CD High School Musical 2: Non Stop the Party (with all the songs remixed). The Megamix has some songs in one remixed. Songs Remixed *You Are the Music in Me *What Time Is It? (Summer Time) *Work This Out *Bet On It *All For One Parts of each song *What Time Is It?: The voices of the actors in the part in Work This Out. *Work This Out: The spoons, pans and trays are heard in all the parts of the songs, except All For One and You Are the Music in Me.¨ Lyrics Na na na na Na na na na yeah You are the music in me Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Ryan Wildcats, are the best! When it`s time to win we do it!(Do it) Wildcats, are the best! Lets' live it up! Wildcats, are the best! Lets' live it up! Party down! Come on What time is it? Summertime! it's our vacation. What time is it? Party time! That's right, say it loud! what time is it? Time of our lives . . . Anticipation! what time is it? Summmertime! School's out, scream and shout! Troy: Finally summer's here! Good to be chillin' out! I'm off the flock, Pressure's off! And my girl is what it's all about! Gabriella: Ready for some sunshine, for my heart to take a chance. I'm here to stay, no movin' away, Ready for a summer romance! Troy & Gabriella: Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out! Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now! Everyone: What time is it? Summertime! it's our vacation. What time is it? Party time! That's right, say it loud! What time is it? Time of our lives . . . Anticipation! What time is it? Summmertime! School's out, scream and shout! Troy & Grabiella: No more waking up at 6 a.m.! ´Cause now time is all our own! Sharpay & Ryan: Enought already! We're waiting, come on. Let's Goooooo! (sounds of the kitchen in Work This Out) Troy: We have to work, work, work on these issues. (oh right) We will do things; The sun is shining. (oh right) If we work, work, there will be no doubt. (oh right) We can still save the summer season. (oh right) If we work in this direction. (oh right) Chad: Dude, what you received? (oh right) Troy: Come on, we can totally turn this thing below. (oh right) Let's work this! (sounds of Bet On It) I'm not gonna stop that's who I am (oh right) I'll give it all I got, that is my plan. (oh right) Will I find what I lost, you know you can (oh right) Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (oh right) I wanna make it right, that is the way (oh right) To turn my life around, today is the day (oh right) Am I the type of guy who means what I say? (oh right) Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (oh right) (voices for all the cast) Guys: Guys rise! Show ‘em we can make some moves, hey! Girls: Girls! Show ‘em we know how to groove, oh! Troy: The summer that we wanted, Ryan: Yeah, we finally got it! Chad: Now’s the time we get to share Sharpay: Each day we’ll be together Taylor: Now until forever, Gabriella: So everybody, everywhere Danielle: Let’s take it to the beach Troy, Chad, and Ryan: Take it together Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor: Let’s celebrate today ‘cause there’ll never be another Troy, Chad, and Ryan: We’re stronger this time, been there for each other Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor: Everything’s just right Everybody: Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one, A real summer has just begun! Let’s rock and roll and just let go, feel the rhythm of the drums We’re gonna have fun in the sun Now that all the hard work, work is done! Come on, everyone let’s dance! We can’t let this moment pass! Let’s make this party last! All for one! All! For! One! (piano sounds) When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong Oh, you are the music in me Yeah it's living in all of us And it's brought us here because Because you are the music in me Na na na na (Ohh) Na na na na na Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na) You are the music in me Together we're gonna sing (Yeah) We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel) Connected and real Can't keep it all inside (Ohh) Na na na na (Ohh yeah) Na na na na na (Ohh yeah) Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na) You are the music in me (In me) Na na na na (Ohh yeah) Na na na na na (Ohh yeah) Na na na na You are the music in me When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song) I know that we belong (We belong) You are the music in me Yeah it's living in all of us It's brought us here because (Here because) You are the music in me Na na na na (Ohh yeah) Na na na na (Ohh yeah) Na na na na You are the music in me (Yeah) Gallery Trivia Category:Songs